Noel mission numbar one vampire
by Yayabeautii
Summary: Sinto sents Noel to get his knife but what he doesnt realize Duncan is going to do him im new to tdi oc with mature so no bad comments maybe some advice
1. Duncan way

characters

Noel(vampire)

Borneo(Noel big brother)

Blast(Noel little brother)

Sinto(Noel cousin)

* * *

Noel: *listen to his fav song bringing sexy back when Borneo interrupt*

Borneo: dude your mission *grabs Noel and puts him in a small room with Sinto*

Sinto:hey cousin how u been

Noel: im emo dumbass what do u expect

Sinto: rude much

Noel: go fuck yourself Sinto

Sinto: anyway i need u to go to Duncan house for me

Noel: juvy he hates my guts

Sinto: thats why im sending u

Noel: *curse under his breathe but goes to his house*

* * *

At Duncan house

Noel: *knocks on the door*

Duncan: im coming! *runs downstairs to Noel*well well how u doing cutie

Noel: *gross out*sinto sent me

Duncan: i know

Noel: *walks inside* what does he need?

Duncan: his knife back *looks at Noel*

Noel: *looks up*

Duncan: *leans in to kiss him*

Noel: *blushes and steps back making the juvy fall*

Duncan: *sighs*why did u do that

Noel: u hate my guts dont u duncan ? *says it in a hurt tone*

Duncan:no no dear i love u

Noel: prove it

Duncan: *smirks and kisses him*

Noel: *kisses back*

Duncan: *takes off Noel black t shirt*

Noel: *nervous and backs away*

Duncan: *looks and grabs him again*

Noel: *smiles*

Duncan: *looks at his cuts and bites Noel shoulder*

Noel: *moans liking the pain he returns the favor*

Duncan: *hisses*your vampire teeth hurts a bit

Noel: *smiles showing them off*

Duncan: *unbuttons his jeans showing off his dick*

Noel: *blushes at it*your huge for a juvenile

Duncan:and your cute for a emo boy

Noel: *smiles and takes off his pants showing off his tattoo*

Duncan: nice tattoos

Noel: *smiles and gets on his hands and knees*

Duncan: *smiles and grabs lube but Noel stops him*

Noel: no duncan dont *looks at him*

Duncan: u sure *looks at him with hurtful eyes*

Noel: *nods*

Duncan: *shrugs and moves into him*

Noel: *moans softly*

*a couple mins later*

Duncan: im going to *climax*

Noel: *puts his cloths back on and grab sinto knife*turn around duncan

Duncan: *turns around feeling pain in his back*

Noel: *scratches his name in duncan shoulder with the knife*bye juvy

Duncan:bye emo

half of the credit to NekkoofWanton she inspired me


	2. Ariana comes in

characters

Noel(vampire)

Borneo(Noel big brother)

Blast(Noel little brother)

Sinto(Noel cousin)

* * *

Noel: *listen to his fav song bringing sexy back when Borneo interrupt*

Borneo: dude your mission *grabs Noel and puts him in a small room with Sinto*

Sinto:hey cousin how u been

Noel: im emo dumbass what do u expect

Sinto: rude much

Noel: go fuck yourself Sinto

Sinto: anyway i need u to go to Duncan house for me

Noel: juvy he hates my guts

Sinto: thats why im sending u

Noel: *curse under his breathe but goes to his house*

* * *

At Duncan house

Noel: *knocks on the door*

Duncan: im coming! *runs downstairs to Noel*well well how u doing cutie

Noel: *gross out*sinto sent me

Duncan: i know

Noel: *walks inside* what does he need?

Duncan: his knife back *looks at Noel*

Noel: *looks up*

Duncan: *leans in to kiss him*

Noel: *blushes and steps back making the juvy fall*

Duncan: *sighs*why did u do that

Noel: u hate my guts dont u duncan ? *says it in a hurt tone*

Duncan:no no dear i love u

Noel: prove it

Duncan: *smirks and kisses him*

Noel: *kisses back*

Duncan: *takes off Noel black t shirt*

Noel: *nervous and backs away*

Duncan: *looks and grabs him again*

Noel: *smiles*

Duncan: *looks at his cuts and bites Noel shoulder*

Noel: *moans liking the pain he returns the favor*

Duncan: *hisses*your vampire teeth hurts a bit

Noel: *smiles showing them off*

Duncan: *unbuttons his jeans showing off his dick*

Noel: *blushes at it*your huge for a juvenile

Duncan:and your cute for a emo boy

Noel: *smiles and takes off his pants showing off his tattoo*

Duncan: nice tattoos

Noel: *smiles and gets on his hands and knees*

Duncan: *smiles and grabs lube but Noel stops him*

Noel: no duncan dont *looks at him*

Duncan: u sure *looks at him with hurtful eyes*

Noel: *nods*

Duncan: *shrugs and moves into him*

Noel: *moans softly*

*a couple mins later*

Duncan: im going to *climax*

Noel: *puts his cloths back on and grab sinto knife*turn around duncan

Duncan: *turns around feeling pain in his back*

Noel: *scratches his name in duncan shoulder with the knife*bye juvy

Duncan:bye emo

half of the credit to NekkoofWanton she inspired me


	3. Sinto and Noah

characters

Noel(vampire)

Borneo(Noel big brother)

Blast(Noel little brother)

Sinto(Noel cousin)

* * *

Noel: *listen to his fav song bringing sexy back when Borneo interrupt*

Borneo: dude your mission *grabs Noel and puts him in a small room with Sinto*

Sinto:hey cousin how u been

Noel: im emo dumbass what do u expect

Sinto: rude much

Noel: go fuck yourself Sinto

Sinto: anyway i need u to go to Duncan house for me

Noel: juvy he hates my guts

Sinto: thats why im sending u

Noel: *curse under his breathe but goes to his house*

* * *

At Duncan house

Noel: *knocks on the door*

Duncan: im coming! *runs downstairs to Noel*well well how u doing cutie

Noel: *gross out*sinto sent me

Duncan: i know

Noel: *walks inside* what does he need?

Duncan: his knife back *looks at Noel*

Noel: *looks up*

Duncan: *leans in to kiss him*

Noel: *blushes and steps back making the juvy fall*

Duncan: *sighs*why did u do that

Noel: u hate my guts dont u duncan ? *says it in a hurt tone*

Duncan:no no dear i love u

Noel: prove it

Duncan: *smirks and kisses him*

Noel: *kisses back*

Duncan: *takes off Noel black t shirt*

Noel: *nervous and backs away*

Duncan: *looks and grabs him again*

Noel: *smiles*

Duncan: *looks at his cuts and bites Noel shoulder*

Noel: *moans liking the pain he returns the favor*

Duncan: *hisses*your vampire teeth hurts a bit

Noel: *smiles showing them off*

Duncan: *unbuttons his jeans showing off his dick*

Noel: *blushes at it*your huge for a juvenile

Duncan:and your cute for a emo boy

Noel: *smiles and takes off his pants showing off his tattoo*

Duncan: nice tattoos

Noel: *smiles and gets on his hands and knees*

Duncan: *smiles and grabs lube but Noel stops him*

Noel: no duncan dont *looks at him*

Duncan: u sure *looks at him with hurtful eyes*

Noel: *nods*

Duncan: *shrugs and moves into him*

Noel: *moans softly*

*a couple mins later*

Duncan: im going to *climax*

Noel: *puts his cloths back on and grab sinto knife*turn around duncan

Duncan: *turns around feeling pain in his back*

Noel: *scratches his name in duncan shoulder with the knife*bye juvy

Duncan:bye emo

half of the credit to NekkoofWanton she inspired me


End file.
